I'll Find A Way To You
by flawdsamm
Summary: Olivia leaves D.C. with Jake to stand in the sun. Will her conscious bring her back to Fitz and her gladiators? Does her brain allow her to do what her heart wants? Is Jake working with Rowan to keep Olivia and Fitz apart? Will Abby, Harrison, Huck, or even Quinn try and find her? Will Fitz fight to see her again or let her go? Olitz! ((Post Finale))
1. True Loyalties

**(A/N: Hey I am writing this story and I love scandal and the hiatus is going to be brutal. This is my take on what could possibly happen. Please feel free to review this story. Tell me if you think I should continue this story or not) **

Olivia listened to the steady hum of the jet. She closed her eyes and let the rhythm consume her. Flashbacks of President Grant carrying Jerry made her uneasy. It made her even more uneasy that she was the center of it. Her windows 8 phone chimed for a consecutive 30 seconds for the fourth time on the flight. She closed her eyes and tuned out the sound. Jake kept badgering her to turn off her phone but she ignored him as well. Flashbacks still overwhelmed her mind of this past year. Liv couldn't help but feel distraught. She was the common denominator for every bad thing that happened in the past year and she couldn't fix it.

She felt a sudden urge to regurgitate; she rushed out of her seat and entered into the restroom. Sounds of her vomiting were overcome by her cries that she tried to keep silent.

"Everything alright in there?" The flight attendant asked.

She wiped her forehead and her tears, "I'm fine".

She entered out of the restroom only to be met by Jake.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Lets go sit down" She suggested

"Alright" He said rubbing her back.

She sighed and sat back in her seat. Closing her eyes she wanted to mentally escape, forget B613, forget the White House, forget handling & fixing, she wanted an escape. She felt a surge of warmth touch her hands and it was Jake's hand touching hers.

"Thank you" Jake started

Olivia looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"For standing in the sun with me. Thank you for saving me" Jake finished. She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Fitzgerald Grant._

He was everything to her. He was her warmth, her radiance, her strength, and motivation. Nothing could change that. She liked Jake he was sensual, consistent, and humorous. You could get lost in his eyes but there was no spark. Fitz gave her energy: the good kind. He consumed her like a fire; the type of fire that made Olivia excited and vivacious. The type of fire that burned her soul but she yearned and craved for it. Fitz was her fire.

"Would you like some beverages?" The flight attendant asked with a cart full of assorted foods and drinks.

"Do you have a light ale?" Jake asked

"Yes, I can get you one Reykjavik or Nordic?" The flight attendant offered.

"Lets go with Reykjavik" Jake said deciding which beer he wanted.

She handed him the beer giving him a flirty smile which Olivia saw but did nothing to stop.

"Do you have chez Henri red wine?" Olivia inquired

"Yes would you like a glass?" The women offered.

"More than you know" She said. Jake's phone rang and he excused himself to answer the phone.

_Caller ID: Rowan Pope. _

"I assume you're with her" Rowan said

"Stop calling me. I don't wanna hear from you" Jake answered angrily.

"I'm command, son. No one tells me to stop calling." Rowan retorted

"What do you want" Jake asked with a tone of anxiety in his voice.

"I want her to forget about Fitz once and for all. He's no good for her"

"And why's that?" Jake questioned

"He is a philandering cad who sickens me. My daughter is elegant and formidable. Distract her. Do whatever you need to do." Rowan instructed

"So you're command now?" Jake said questioning his authority

"Just do as I say" Rowan replied

"I'm not b613 anymore. You don't even know where I'm headed to. I don't respond to you but thanks for the mission" Jake said.

He finally let go of Rowan, B613, being Command, and being a spy or at least that's what he told himself. He told himself he was 'standing in the sun' but did Jake even know what that meant. He convinced himself. It was letting go and living life without fear and enjoying what you can, while you can, with the one you love. Deep down he knew his loyalties to Rowan, now reinstated Command, and to B613. He knew what the right thing to do for the republic was; distracting Olivia.

He hung up and went back to his seat taking a sip of his cold light ale beer.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"Just my landlord asking about my plans for my rent" Jake said lying to her

"Why do I not believe that?" Olivia said taking a dram of her wine.

"Because your mind is still stuck in D.C. When it should be thinking about standing in the sun with me"

"How can I stand in the sun with a guy I don't love?"

"You've never given me a chance to let me love you. You always ran to Fitz when you did run to me it was because you couldn't run to Fitz. This time I'm the one you run to and lean on because I love you"

"I... I.. love him.." She murmured.

Jake sighed. It was a sigh of frustration. Liv was everything to him. Liv was monumental. She was beautiful, career-driven, a political mastermind, bold, brazen, and arousing both physically and emotionally. Jake had never seen a women like her it made him crazy but even she wasn't enough to break his commitment to B613.


	2. Looking Forward

(A/N: Hello. Please review and tell me what you think? Anyways enjoy your read!)

Chapter Two: Looking Forward

They landed finally which seemed like it took forever but at last they were at their destination. Jake who had fallen asleep holding Olivia's hand had waken up and carried both of their duffel bags. Getting off of the plane they entered into a small town car that took them to a small antique beach house on the lake. It was paradise, the paradise she dreamt of seeing when she was a teenager with the perfect guy.

Fitz was on her mind. The White House was on her mind. When was Jerry's funeral? Would it be televised? If Olivia was there she'd have Pope & Associates arrange it. But it wasn't about that, it was about looking forward. Looking backward would only hinder her from moving on. She need to be looking forward to standing in the sun with Jake and keeping herself away from Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III at all costs. If even it meant compromising her happiness: Fitz.

They entered into the beach house it was quaint but it was good for the both of them.

"I'll unpack my stuff. Do you want the master bedroom?" Olivia said piercing the silence that filled the room.

"No, you have the master bedroom. I'll sleep in the other room" Jake said hoping she would invite him into the suite she was in.

"I'm going to settle in and maybe 7, we can try and find a nice bistro to eat at?" Olivia suggested

"Sounds great to me" He accepted.

**White House **

"Fitzgerald please get up" Mellie said for the forth time trying to get her grieving husband together.

"I can't go out there." Fitz responded. Cyrus entered the room and sighed emphatically.

"Mr. President I know it's hard but please, wipe your tears and go into the press room in 5 minutes and read your speech" Cyrus ordered.

"I don't think you understand I lost a child. A living, breathing, unit of life that represented Mellie and I. My son is dead" Fitz yelled.

"Fitz please" Mellie said quietly.

"No, let him try to gain sympathy from me. I lost my husband this year. You grieve and press on. It's your job. You are the leader of the free world. You're grieving period should be half of mine. You are the holder of the most highest and esteemed office in the land" Cyrus explained using various hand gestures to emphasize his point.

President Grant got up and brushed his suit and dried his eyes. He walked out of the Oval Office.

"Lauren tell my speech writer I will be in the press room in less than ten minutes" President Grant said

Lauren nodded and dialed his speech writers extension.

"Atta boy, Fitz" Cyrus said patting him on his back.

He got into the press room and saw all the flashing lights and reports bombarding him with questions.

"President Grant how are you grieving your sons passing?" One reporter scowled.

"Mr. President what plans do you and your administration have for your second term?" The next interrogated.

"When are you planning the funeral? Will it be televised?"The other journalist hounded.

He put his hand up motioning for them to stop talking. They sat down and he looked down at his speech then back at the news cameras.

"Good morning, I want to simply inform you all that the First Lady and I are in a time of grief right now and we ask that your respect our privacy by refraining to ask questions about Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV. I am also thrilled to announce that I have been reelected as leader of this great nation and will do you no failing, moral failing specifically in this term. It is all about the people and it is all about making change in this great nation. Now, any questions" He said finishing his speech.

"Our guy's good" Cyrus whispered into Mellie's ear.

"Good. He's great" She whispered back, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is back" she continued.

"I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today" Cyrus said dismissing the president.

They entered out of the press room getting handshakes and pats on the back from Senators, Governors, U.S. Reps, military operatives and various White House staff. They truly made the president feel like the leader of the best nation in the world. He was still grieving the loss of Jerry and he was still rapping his mind around the rape. The sole idea that overwhelmed his mind was Vermont with Olivia. Why had she left him here in this hellhole? Physically everything was going good. He had been officially given the mandate of the people and he had their will behind him.

Olivia was his serenity. She kept him in place, she gave him a sense of comfort. He missed that. He missed her. He missed the electric sensation he would get from kissing her or the sense of acceptance he would feel when Olivia uttered, 'I love you'. He could no longer resist being away from her. He missed her wit and beauty. He had seen her in the hospital and when she told her that her mother was responsible for Jerry's death but he hadn't seen her after that. _Where was she? _

"Hal" Fitz shouted from across the corridor of where his office stood.

"Yes, Mr. President" Hal said with servitude

"Get Tom and Angus we're taking a ride" The POTUS informed

"Where to might I ask?" Hal replied

Fitz looked around and saw no one was in sight of hearing anything.

"1211 Georgetown Circle" Fitz said

"Apartment 32B" Hal finished, "You would like to see Ms. Olivia Pope correct?"

"Yes Hall that is correct" President Grant confirmed

* * *

"Wow I feel like we are in some type of 1940's rustic town" Jake said walking down the sidewalk trying to make conversation with Olivia.

Olivia chuckled, "I think the bistro is right here". She pointed to a little restaurant that had 4 tables and one server from what she saw through the window. The place looked quirky and peculiar. She liked it.

"Now I feel like I am in a Meryl Streep movie" Jake joked.

"Hey now, Streep is brilliant" Olivia retorted.

"Cate Blanchett is better" Jake said stating his personal opinion.

"Okay. I think your crazy." Olivia replied

"Crazy for you, though" Jake responded by putting his hand in between her cheek and neck. Olivia responded by giving a half smile and eventually entered the bistro. As soon as the were served and ordered food Jake's phone rang.

_Caller ID: Unrestricted _

"Who's calling and what do you want?" Jake sneered.

"President Grant is going to my daughter's apartment and is going to start looking for her from what Tom has just told me." Rowan said informing Jake.

"How does this pertain to me?"

"Two men are vying for the attention of Olivia Pope. It very much pertains to you. Keep her away" Rowan retorted. Jake stayed silent.

"Jacob Ballard, you forget I know all about you. I know you're deepest darkest secrets. I know your worst fears and I know what you were ranked in high school. I also know that you have puppy like qualities for instance you are a loyal person and like a dog you are obedient to your trainer. If not I can always track you down and you can get a taste of the black hole again" Rowan continued.

"Affirmative" Jake said as he hung up the phone.

He walked back to the table where he found Olivia.

"Olivia I want us to try something bold" Jake said

"Ooh, I like bold what is it?" She asked

"Let's throw our phones away and get new ones and meet new people" Jake suggested.

"Are, are you sure?" Olivia replied

"Yeah, well we can find a place to donate them or we can change our numbers and delete every contact or just get entirely new phones altogether. It's up to you, really" Jake answer

"I'm not sure Jake, I just, what if something happens. What if someone I know dies?" She said giving an excuse.

"Trust me. If we are going to stand in the sun together. We can't look back at D.C." Jake said grabbing her hands.

"Okay" Olivia said.

"Here is your fillet mignon and you're vegan burger with a side of fries " The server said bringing out the food.

Olivia took her order. She didn't want to be disconnected to Fitz. Olivia didn't want to hear the possibility of never hearing from her gladiators or the love of her life again. It sickened her. She wished that Fitz would try to find her but she ruled that out as impossible, seeing the tragic fiasco that went on with his family.

After a few minutes of siting in silence Olivia excused herself from the table. She dialed Fitz's number her thumb was close to hitting send she wanted to hear his voice, she wanted to hear his 'I love you' but most of all she wanted to hear 'Come back to me'. She redirected her thumb to the home button and put her phone back in her bag and one by one started deleting numbers from her phone.

* * *

Fitz knocked vociferously on Olivia's door and there was no response. He turned the knob of the door and to his surprise it was open. Nothing or no one was in the apartment. It was desolate. Fitz was shocked, confused, and perplexed as to why Olivia would leave D.C. without saying anything. He started to become angry then he realized that Rowan Pope at one time wanted Olivia to go to a discrete location from what Cyrus told him. Fitz was determined to find Olivia, if he had to move heaven and space and all of the time in between, he would do just that.


	3. Standstill

(Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter/story as a whole)

Chapter Three: Standstill

**Oval Office**

A week had passed since Fitz last saw Olivia. He had tried to talk to Abby Wheelan but she denied any knowledge of her whereabouts. He tried to interrogate Cyrus who was just as astonished and puzzled as to why Rowan would want Olivia gone for good.

He sat in the Oval Office and pondered his next move.

"Hal, Tom, we're on the move" Fitz ordered

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think we will be able to let you off of the property" Tom said

"Why" Fitz said

"Our new protocol which has been looked over by the Secretary of Treasury has prohibited you from defying any security measures that are instructed to protect you" Tom replied

"Tom, I'm trying to find my campaign manager. How is she a threat to me?" Fitz questioned

"Her mother, Marie Wallace aka Maya Pope aka 16 other alternative aliases is an international terrorist who killed your son, we are here for you own safety" Tom said

"I need to locate my campaign manager Olivia Pope because she has been gone for a week. No note, no goodbye, no nothing. She isn't taking my calls and her apartment is empty." Fitz said raising his tone.

"We will get the police department to try to locate her or some FBI agents to try and find her. And when that happens we will inform you. We cannot compromise your security. Not anymore" Tom said softly. Tom was a pretty calm guy. He almost always showed no emotion and he knew the President's relationship with Olivia Pope wasn't platonic or a 'working' relationship. He knew he was in love with her. But because of Rowan's instinctive instructions to keep Fitz away from finding Olivia he was going to any lengths to do so.

"Okay" Fitz said giving up going back into the Oval Office trying to come up with an idea to track down Liv.

Tom walked away soon then his phone rang and he answered it.

"Sir, POTUS is detained" Tom answered quietly. Hal hid in a crevice behind the Oval Office where he could her Tom talking on the phone clearly.

"Good. Jake is keeping Olivia away and you're keeping Fitz away" Rowan said proud of his work.

"Yes sir, I'll update you if any new developments form" Tom said respectfully.

Tons of questions were swimming through Hal's mind. Like why was Tom taking orders from a person who wasn't the Secretary of Treasury, NSA committee or any of their immediate bosses. Who was the man on the other line? The voice sounded so unfamiliar. Hal thought hard about all of the conversations he had overheard and tried to connect the dots. He just couldn't make out who Tom would be working for.

* * *

"Jake, lets go, I've been waiting twenty two minutes for you" Olivia called out impatiently.

"Actually it's been twenty one minutes" Jake said grabbing his wallet and entering it into his back pocket.

_Twenty One. _

It reminded Olivia of the time when Fitz wasted the time on Mellie's clock and was willing to give up his presidency to be with her. He was willing to give up his reelection campaign for her. She reminisced on how Cyrus caught them in bed together and how Fitz told her to stop trying to fix everything for once. She missed that. Olivia missed Fitz and his constant affection towards her and the way he would look at her when she wasn't looking. She missed kissing him because when she was with him intimately she felt needed and like nothing else mattered.

"Olivia"

"What..yeah?" Olivia said snapping back into reality.

"I've called your name twice. You alright? You look out of it. If you want we can see the show tomorrow" Jake said.

"No, Jake I'm fine. Let's go. The Book of Mormon is one of my favorite musicals" Olivia said lying her favorite musical was West Side Story but Jake was so adamant about seeing The Book of Mormon that she felt bad turning down the invitation.

"You seem like the type to like the Sound Of Music" Jake said trying to make small talk.

"I love Julie Andrews but no" Olivia said chuckling.

They entered into the town car and drove to the Le Theatre.

"Wow this theater's name is so original" Olivia said sarcastically.

"Yeah they I mean Le Theatre is just so diverse" Jake added on.

"And exotic don't forget exotic" Olivia replied.

They both laughed. It was a genuine laugh which Olivia needed. Entering inside the performing arts center the duo sat down.

The lights dimmed and the audience voices came to a halt. A man who seemed young started out with the opening number and she couldn't help but reminisce. She remembered the first time she started OPA and how excited she was to be out on her own and starting her own business doing something she loved: fixing. She remembered recruiting Stephen, Abby, Huck, and Harrison. It was the best decision she ever made. Clients flew in from left and right. Congressmen, CEO's Doctors, D.A's, Senators, Governors, you name it they needed a crises manager. It truly was good times. She snapped back into reality and by that time it was intermission_. Had she been daydreaming that long? _She clapped and whispered over to Jake about needing to use the bathroom.

* * *

**Oval Office**

"President Grant the First Lady would like to enter" Lauren said alerting the president.

"Send her in" He sighed and took a sip of his glass of scotch.

"Fitz, honey. I have a funeral director in my office and they wanna get started on planning" Mellie couldn't finish her sentence it all seemed so unreal to her. Fitz stood up and hugged her she started crying uncontrollably. She broke down and felt week in her knees she broke away from Fitz's embrace and felt to her knees on the presidential seal. President Grant got on the floor with her and comforted her. He wiped her tears away.

"Mellie, Jerry would want us to stay strong. We can do this" Fitz said trying to be comforting.

"I know but it's so hard because I was a terrible mother to him" Mellie admitted

"Mellie we all make mistakes. Instead of hating yourself give the love you never showed to Jerry towards Karen & Teddy. Karen especially could use some motherly love right now" Fitz said.

Mellie bit her bottom lip and nodded. She looked at Fitz and realized she wasn't over him; not by a long shot. She realized she had two options she could either tell Fitz she loved him or try keep her mouth shut and try to forget this whole ordeal.

"Fitz, I..." Mellie uttered.

"Mr. President we have a hit the location of Ms. Pope" Hal said interrupting Mellie.

Mellie got up and walked away. Fitz knew he had a decision to make, he could stand by Mellie and his family and plan his funeral or see the love of his life who meant more than the world to him.

"Hal, now's not a good time" He said.

"Okay, Sir. I'll leave the file with on your desk" Hal said.

"Now what were you saying Mellie" Fitz said attentively.

"Nothing, lets just go back to my office. The director is waiting" She answered. As she walked out of the Oval Office toward the East Wing she saw Andrew Nichols. He stomach fluttered and she smiled politely and he returned the favor.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President" the soon to be VP greeted.

"Hello Andrew, would you like to come with us to the East Wing?" Mellie invited.

"Aw, I shouldn't I have some inaugural briefings I should get going to" Andrew replied.

"Inaugural briefings are always fun" Fitz said sarcastically.

Mellie was glad she didn't tell Fitz she loved him. She loved the comfort she felt with Fitz; that was undeniable. She knew her heart belonged to Andrew. Andrew made her feel like the most beautiful being on the face of this earth. He made her feel invincible and the love making was mind blowing. She wasn't afraid to be herself around Andrew she was always the better version of herself around Andrew. With Fitz they always brought out the worst out in each other. She loved Andrew. But Andrew wouldn't give her the time or day ever since Fitz found out about the affair.

* * *

"The show was pretty funny" Olivia said.

"Yeah, 'I believe' was a great number" Jake added on

"Jake, I did not know you were so into musical theatre" She said curiously.

"This stays between us but when I was in high school I did a lot of productions. I was Danny Zuko in Grease" He said with a hint of humor he always had.

"No way" Olivia said in disbelief, "I always tried out for productions but I never ever got any leads" Olivia confessed.

"How I bet you were like the best actress there" Jake said using flattery.

"Well I wasn't exactly the ideal Sandra Dee" Olivia joked as she chuckled, "Jake it's okay you can laugh".

He stood there astonished. "I just I guess I never really thought about that, I didn't think" Jake said stopping himself.

"I am. Well I was a somewhat successful lawyer/crises manager. I don't let the small stuff bother me. I knew American royalty and met some of the best and worst people a person could meet" Olivia responded. Jake smiled and entered into the town car which took them back to their beach house which had a beautiful view of the sunset. They sat out in their patio and Jake brought out two glasses of wine and popcorn.

"Chez Henri, my favorite red wine" Olivia said happily.

"You're welcome" He said smiling at her.

"Thank you, you're amazing for this" She said hugging Jake .She wasn't a huggy person but him importing or smuggling her favorite wine meant a lot to her. After being released from the embrace he sat down and poured some wine and ate the kettle corn he brought out. Olivia took a sip of her wine.

"This sunset is beautiful" Olivia said

"Yeah but this sunset is incomparable to your perfection" Jake replied giving her a grin. She smiled back at him.


	4. More Tragedy

Chapter 4: More Tragedy

**East Wing, First Lady's Office**

"I want Jerry's Eulogy to be given by Fitzgerald. Karen and Jerry's school show choir have graciously offered to sing a few of his favorite songs" Mellie said

"I think that is a great idea" The funeral director agreed.

"This Sunday" Fitz said

"What?" Mellie asked.

"I want Jerry's funeral to be this Sunday at the Methodist church down the street." Fitz said

"Okay, I have an opening this Sunday at 1:30-4pm" The director said

"Fine" Mellie said

"That will do" Fitz added on.

"Any burial plans" The women asked

"We have my chambers chief of staff taking care of that" Mellie said politely.

"Now, everyone wants to know. If you want this to be televised or so you want this to be a private family gathering" The director asked. Silence filled the room as Fitz stoop up. He wanted to ask Olivia's opinion on this but that couldn't happen.

"Um, Fitz what do you think?" Mellie said dodging the question.

"I will have my White House Correspondent give you an answer on that tomorrow" Fitz said.

"Alright, I have to get to another meeting" The director said

"And I have to go to a senate hearing so I will get back with you on televising" Fitz said. Mellie elegantly waved and escorted the woman out of her office.

Fitz started to walk toward the West Wing. Mellie ran trying to catch up with him.

"Stop. Just stop" Mellie ordered.

"Stop what Mellie" Fitz said walking fast paced.

"Obsessing over her. Over Olivia Pope she is gone and everything is going good again back to the way it was. Remember when your first started your presidency and Olivia quit and we were going strong?" Mellie said.

"Mellie, what do you want" He said entering his office.

"You want Andrew, then you want me, then Andrew. Mellie let's not pretend that we are something that we are not" Fitz said coldly. He entered into his office.

"You and you're stupid whore are so hopelessly romantic and you're so controlled by her that you can't think straight" Mellie yelled

"I love her. I have since the moment I met her. Regardless of your efforts to try to sabotage Olivia. I love her and you can try to make me attached to you, but I will never love you, Mellie" Fitz said bluntly.

"I don't want you. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression but I have no interest in trying to revive this dead marriage" Mellie said lying she was utterly confused. She knew she wanted Andrew but having Fitz love her made her feel accepted. She never felt good enough for Fitz. He degraded their marriage in any which way possible. Fitz cared about her well being but not about actually about her like he did Olivia and Mellie knew that.

"Mellie we both know that's not true" Fitz said.

"I don't love you, I love Andrew" She shouted.

"Well if you love Andrew so much, there will be no problem serving you with divorce papers" Fitz retorted angrily.

"I'd like to see you try that" Mellie said.

"Try? Mellie I feel dead and weary when I am around you. You're like a vacuum you suck all the happiness and joy out of me" Fitz answered.

"I refuse to be degraded like this" Mellie said having a tear rolling her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you" Fitz said feeling bad that he was causing her to cry.

"If you wanna screw your whore and ruin your career I've worked so hard to build, then fine. I will divorce you"

"Stop calling her a whore" Fitz yelled.

"I will call that husband stealing bitch whatever I please. She is taking everything from me. Her mom killed our Jerry. She stopped Andrew from loving me. She ruined our marriage" Mellie said bitterly.

"Olivia had nothing to do with Jerry dying. You are cold, mean, manipulative, and frigid and make no mistake I'm going to divorce you and then I will marry the true love of my life who I could never live without and you Melody Grant will sign these divorce papers I have or else I can tell America every dirty thing you have done for power like: faked a miscarriage, gotten pregnant for show, going on national television and saying I had an affair and using James Novak to do it as a political hit towards Cyrus and I, and don't forget leaking Jeanine Locke's name. I can rip you to shreds or you can make things easy for yourself and divorce me. When people ask about the divorce you will say we didn't work out and Cyrus will help launch your own political career. Is that understood?" Fitz said using the divorce tactic to scare Mellie.

There was a long pause of quietude, "You win" Mellie said sniffing her nose. Mellie was devastated. She felt like everything was ripped away from her. She longed to Andrew to run into his arms and tell her that everything will be alright. Mellie exited out of the office grabbing the file of papers that Fitz handed to her.

Fitz watched her leave. He used his office line to call Abby Wheelan from OPA.

"I did it. The plans going to work" Fitz said steadily.

"Now, onto the next step. Reading what is in the file that has Liv's location and contacting Agent Wilkins at military intelligence in Langford, D.C." Abby instructed

"She's taught you well" Fitz replied.

"President Grant, you find Olivia Pope and you bring her back. We need our gladiator back" Abby said sternly.

"I will. I promise" Fitz answered.

"I know this is a burden being in addition to the work load you have now but Harrison Wright a litigator for OPA is missing as well as Liv. The agent you're going to meet with will hopefully help you out with tracking Liv and Harrison but he needs witness protection and I can't give that to him. I don't work for the government" Abby said worried.

"I will get to the bottom of all this. You can rest easy" Fitz said. They hung up. They were working together to help bring the most monumental person in their life back to D.C.

**Beach House **

Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, French toast, and oatmeal. She let her hair out of the ponytail it was in. She was wearing yoga pants that shaped her lower body like a vixen and was wearing an Adidas tank top.

"Good morning gorgeous" Jake greeted kissing her on the cheek.

Olivia giggle and replied, "Whatcha cookin' good lookin'".

"Well I made oatmeal for scratch, a green pepper omelette with a side of salsa, French toast, and turkey bacon." Jake responded.

"Wow, you went all out" Olivia said astonished at his culinary skills.

"Yeah, well I'm living with Olivia Pope. Culinary skills are a must" Jake said flipping the omelette that was on the skillet which was on top of the stove.

"So a secret former navy seal, who used to be a secret government assassin likes musicals and can cook? What else is new?" Olivia joked

"Well... I wanted to surprise you today so after we eat I want us to go out" Jake said finishing up cooking.

"Sounds fun" Olivia said sitting in the breakfast bar their tiny beach house had. Jake got out two plates and started to serve them breakfast.

"This actually looks really good" Olivia said eating her omelette.

"I'm glad" Jake said eating his omelette. When they finished eating Jake wore a polo shirt with khakis while Olivia wore high waisted skinny jeans and a sheer shirt with a cardigan and a scarf.

"Where are we going, I'm not good at surprises.." Olivia said impatiently

"We are going to the city carnival that is on the beach" Jake said ruining the surprise. Olivia giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"I haven't been to a carnival since, my mother. Well, I haven't been to one in a while" Olivia replied

"Did you ever delete your contacts?" Jake said switching the conversation.

"Yes, I did honestly" Olivia responded looking at the window closely approaching their destination in the town car with a driver who had been driving them all week.

"I did too" Jake admitted

"Tram service can drive you two up to the beach where the carnival is at" The Driver announced

"Thanks Dave" Liv replied

"Haha, wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" Jake asked.

"Only if getting cotton candy is an option" Olivia commented back.

**Oval Office**

"Agent Wilkins would like to come in sir" Lauren announced.

"Send him in" Fitz said loudly.

"Mr. President, pleasure to meet you" Agent Wilkins greeted shaking the President's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. What do you have on Harrison Wright?"

"If I tell you what I know about Harrison Wright I want full protection and I want to go into witness protection and everything" The agent said trying to reach an agreement.

"I give you my word on that" the POTUS said.

"I work for the military intelligence chambers and I knew Jake Ballard. Jake was a part of b613 and recruited me when he became command. When he got overthrown and when the original command became command again Harrison Wright was a vessel being used to track down Maya Pope aka Marie Wallace" the Agent explained.

"How do you know all of this? How are you sure?" Fitz questioned

"I work for them still. I watched, I watched Tom Larsen a b613 agent do a cleanup" The Agent said.

"Tom Larsen, my Tom Larsen, my secret service agent" Fitz said.

"Yes sir. He killed Harrison Wright with commands go ahead" Wilkins answered.

Fitz sighed he knew this would devastate Olivia and Abby.

"Why would he kill him though, what did he know that Rowan didn't want to come out" Fitz said

"Mr. President I haven't found that out but with what I have told you I could be killed but I have the location where they dumped the body" Agent Wilkins said.

"Thank you for everything you have done and I promise you I will reward you for your service to me. I have a security watch that's going to be on you and witness protection is working on a new alias and location for you to be placed" Fitz promised

"Thank you President Grant" the Agent said shaking his hand and leaving the Oval Office.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming)

Chapter Five: Getting Justice

**Oval Office**

Fitz opened the file and saw a document from Olivia's phone carrier that had a hit on her location. 98117 Laurel Beach Rd, Mackinac Islands. He was even given a number of the beach house that he could reach. He felt a sense of relief finding her whereabouts. He was happy that she was relatively close to D.C. He called his buddy down at witness protection and got a security detail on Agent Wilkins. He knew he needed to call Abby Wheelan to break the news about Harrison's death. He procrastinated long and hard to break the news to Abby. Finally he got some strength and pick up his unrestricted line and started dialing OPA's business line which he had on an index card in his office. The phone rang, twice finally he got an answer.

"OPA, this is Abby Wheelan" Abby said using her practiced OPA greeting that she used for clients.

"Ms. Wheelan, it's President Grant. I was calling to ask if I could come to the White House, I need to speak to you formally bring any other OPA workers also. It's important" POTUS commanded.

"I will but will we have a security clear because I do not wanna enter the White House and have secret service agents whisking us away" Abby said with her usual sass.

Fitz chuckled, "No it'll be fine. Just come now in an hour it's important".

**OPA**

"Huck" Abby yelled.

"What?" He said in his usually husky voice.

"President Grant called and he wants us to meet him in the oval. Call Quinn I know she doesn't work with us but I think she needs to hear this" Abby said in a fast-paced.

"I haven't talked to Quinn in a week. I think you should talk to her" Huck said.

"Ugh, fine. But whatever drama you and Quinn are facing fix it because the most powerful man in this world wants to meet with us and I want to represent OPA well" Abby said.

"Fine. I'll call her" Huck said. He went back to his tech room/office and called Quinn. He waited for the phone to ring then he got an answer.

"I thought you were mad at me" Quinn said sharply.

"I was, but I realized that I needed you to show them to me. My family that is." Huck answered

"I'm glad" She replied

"Quinn, uh, I, uh need you to come to OPA it's important. ASAP." Huck said

"I'll be there" Quinn promised. Huck hung up and entered into Abby's office. He put both of his hands behind his back.

"Quinn's coming" Huck said.

"Good, when she gets here we'll leave" Abby replied putting on her white coat. The elevator dinged and opened and suddenly David Rosen was walking into OPA.

"David, Hey" Abby greeted.

"Hi, I was going to steal you for a bit so we could grab a bite for lunch?" David said putting his arms around her waist.

"Actually, I am going to the White House. So raincheck?"

"Why don't I come with you?" Rosen offered.

"That's actually a good idea since we're meeting with the president and having you there will seem less intimidating" Abby said before she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed her back and she kissed him back with each kiss lasting longer than the one before.

"Um guys, I'm still here" Huck said quietly.

The elevator dinged again and they heard heels walking towards the conference room.

"That must be Quinn" Huck said exiting out of Abby's office.

"So what are we fixing?" Quinn said eagerly.

"We are going to the White House" Huck answered.

"We can take my Hybrid" Quinn offered.

"Since when do you drive a Hybrid" Abby said dryly.

"Since B-613 had a way better salary than Pope and Associates" Quinn retorted.

"Fair enough we should get going" David jumped in.

They entered out of Pope and Associates and drove to the White House. The melancholy thing about this whole trip was no one knew the heartbreak and the turmoil this meeting would cause. Not a single one of them knew how much this meeting would change things for them as a person. Abby suspected they found Harrison but maybe he tried to find Olivia. Huck suspected that he needed time off from the job and went to go do so. David had no clue as to where Harrison could be but he speculated that he quit. Quinn wasn't even fully aware of what was going on. The quartet got cleared from security and put on their visitor badges. They saw Lauren who opened the door of the Oval Office to see Fitz motioning to bring them in.

"The president is ready for you guys" Lauren stated. One by one they entered behind each other and shook hands and greeted the president.

"Please have a seat" He said politely.

"I have some unfortunate news to tell you" Fitz started then he cleared his throat.

"Harrison Wright last week was known to be in custody of B-613 which I reinstated to have Maya Pope tracked down. Rowan Pope used Harrison to track down Maya and then" Fitz stopped. He saw the countenance on each and everyone of their faces change.

"Rowan Pope had orchestrated a plan. He used one my secret service agents to do it. Harrison Wright was collateral damage and was killed" Fitz said breaking the horrifying news. He hated having to do this but he knew it was the right thing to do and he knew it would bring Olivia back to her gladiators and ultimately to him. Abby let out a loud sob, followed Quinn shaking and sniffing her nose. David put his arm around Abby and comforted her. Huck stood there silent but his eyes said it all. His amber eyes turned dark and cold. His eyes looked doleful. There collague and friend had just passed away. Harrison Wright had died and they never got to say good-bye or farewell. He was just gone and that hurt each and everyone of them the most.

"I know this is hard, but trust me. I am working tenaciously to make sure justice will be served. I have an extraction team working on locating his body. An agent who I can't name due to security reasons graciously helped me find out what happened to him. I will find out why Harrison Wright's life was cut so short and when I do all responsible will be with this crime" Fitz expressed in the most sincerest words possible. He meant every single thing he said to them. They were Olivia's gladiators and if they were hurting, Olivia hurt and if Olivia hurt, then Fitz would hurt.

"I know this loss is hard and tragic and you feel like there must have done something to prevent this but you can do this. You can get through it" Fitz said uplifting them.

"Thank you, Mr. President. Thank you for taking time out of your hectic schedule to meet with us" Abby said politely. She was a mess her mascara was pretty much all off and the stains of her tears were imprinted into her foundation and blush.

"Now, while I'm working for justice to be served. I need something from you all" The president said.

"And what is that?" David asked.

"I want us to work together to bring home Olivia Pope for Harrison's funeral. She deserves to know about...she deserves to see him one last time, you all do before he's buried. I have her location and everything. I can fly to her location and bring her right now, but what I want you all to do is to work together to make sure B-613 doesn't know I am trying to track Olivia or Harrison's body because if you do any hope or chance I have doing the right thing gets hindered. My guess is Rowan Pope doesn't want us to come in contact" Fitz remarked.

"You have my word Mr. President" Quinn said.

"Ditto" David said

"For Harrison" Abby joined in.

"Over a cliff" Huck said breaking his silence.

* * *

"Jake, thank you for taking me out today. I can genuinely say I had fun" Olivia said entering into here bedroom. Jake followed suit.

"I saw how happy you looked and honestly I've never seen you have so much fun" Jake said.

"I have you to thank for that" Olivia said smiling. Jake put one of hands around her waist and used to his thumb to trace the out line of her lips.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm having the time of my life here and you are the only one on this planet worth spending it with" Jake said. He pulled her in close and gazed at her lips then went in for the kiss. Her lips were soft and he could taste her organic strawberry flavored chapstick. He started to kiss her neck but what stopped the moment was the landline that blared for all to hear.

"I didn't know we had a landline" Jake said looking for the annoying sound that interrupted their moment.

"I guess I didn't really notice it either" Olivia said.

"Ah, Here it is...Hello" Jake answered.

"Jake?" Fitz replied.

"Um, President Grant" Jake said moving into the bathroom so Olivia couldn't hear the conversation but Olivia was smarter she moved to the bathroom door to eavesdrop. She wasn't a nosy or inquisitive type of person but this caused for speculation.

"I need to speak to Olivia Pope" Fitz said shocked that Jake answered the phone. Olivia took Jake with her. It was a concept that was hard to swallow and he could feel Jake taunting him but he stayed strong. He had Harrison to think about.

"That isn't going to be possible" Jake retorted.

"Jake, I know where you guys are I can easily fly to where you are at. Please just cooperate and help me out here" Fitz spoke keenly.

"I told you. I broke my lease and where the rest of the security deposit was" Jake said hanging up the phone.

Olivia tiptoed back to the bed, "Who was that?"

"My damn landlord. I told him when we left I was breaking my lease but he's just a dumb son of a bitch. Now where were we?" Jake said trying to kiss Olivia's neck again.

She knew something wasn't right she couldn't tell what but she was determined to find out.

* * *

Oval Office

"Huck, did you track down the landline" Abby asked anxiously.

"Yes, I sent out a program called Repatilaxion; it's where you can use a landline to track down a cell phone and vice versa, so if-" Huck started.

"So, if Jake got the bright idea of taking Liv away from where they are staying now you could still track them down with Jake's cell or Olivia's cell even if they've changed their number" Quinn said finishing Huck's sentence.

"Essentially it's brilliance" David said in awe of what he just heard and witnessed.

"Good work" Fitzgerald congratulated.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" David said skeptically.

"I'm almost positive this will work, if every single person in this room has the right priorities" Fitz decreed.

"Don't worry, we want Liv back as much as you do. We want her to know what her monster of a father has done to one of our elite gladiators" Abby said speaking on behalf of the four in the group.

"Good" Fitz replied strongly.


	6. The Return

(A/N: Another installment hope you all like it and don't hate me for this chapter, haha review?)

Chapter 6: The Return

Jake woke up in Olivia's bed disappointed he wasn't able to do more than kiss her. He strolled into the kitchen to see Olivia slicing an orange and watching the news.

"President Grant's son funeral service is tomorrow" The BNC journalist reported.

"I think it is smart that the President has decided to keep this proceeding small" the opinionated news anchor added. Olivia smiled as they flashed a picture of Fitz and his picturesque family and the most recent interview they did.

"Mellie Grant has said that she is happy that the service is small because family is needed most in this time" The original reporter added.

"Which draws one question? Where is Olivia Pope in all of this?" The second journalist scowled.

"You'd think she'd be taking care of this since she's such good friends with the president and their relationship is platonic" The BNC anchor replied.

"Um, that stuff is garbage" Jake said.

"Oh I didn't even notice you standing there. I was wondering when the funeral would be" Olivia wondered.

"Let's not focus on that on him" Jake said intently.

"I wonder why" Olivia said harshly.

"What?"

"I looked at the landline even though you erased the caller ID history. I called the carrier last night and they gave me the history. Which is funny because there was a number listed as restricted. Usually which is the White House, and it was" Olivia said slamming the papers on the dining room table which she got from the kitchen.

"I can explain" Jake started

"No, you lied and said it was your landlord. You're smart Jake but you're not a genius" Olivia retorted.

"Olivia please-" Jake tried saving himself again.

"Oh wait that's not the end of the story. Remember we were gonna delete everything and start afresh" Olivia said imitating Jake, "Yeah well that was bull because that call you took on the plane was a call from my father and you know I don't even need to get the number unblocked because I know you Jake, you're a golden retriever when it comes to B-613. You never loved me. You loved the fact that I was connected to B-613 through Rowan".

"I have a mission. When command gives you a-" Jake said.

"I don't care about you being 'Command' or about that damn B-613. I cared about forgetting it all and you ruined that; you've screwed up and I know you think you're trying to protect the republic or whatever but keeping Fitz and I away from each other was just selfish and inconsiderate. I will never ever love you" Olivia yelled.

"So that's it?" Jake answered, "I really did love you, I do love you. You wanted to go away remember? Or did you only want to go away so Fitz could come save you. See girls like you act all hard and intelligent and like you have no interior but truth is you want a fairy tale and Fitz can never give you that" Olivia walked into her bedroom and started to pack up her clothes.

"Livvie, you're father will kill me if you come in contact with Fitz" Jake said pleading with her.

"Don't call me Livvie, Olivia you call me Olivia" Olivia snapped.

"Fine then go. I don't care if I die anyway" He said trying to gain her sympathy.

"No, you're not getting killed if I have to personally have Fitz get a security detail on you. I will Jake, as pissed off and as disappointed and hurt that I'm feeling. You are a friend and I don't wanna see you killed but we, well there is no we" Olivia said. Jake helped her pack up their stuff and left the beach house just as they had found it. Jake felt bad about what went down but he knew Olivia going to Fitz was what Rowan wanted to separate them for good. Rowan had planned for Olivia to go back to D.C. and a B-613 agent, Tom maybe would go to OPA enter the safe and plant altered and false evidence that Olivia was cooperating with Rowan and B-613 killing Jerry. They finished packing and left the house entering the town car that was driven by David who Jake knew was an undercover secret service agent. Olivia didn't know that til today when she saw Jake and David exchange looks. They

took a commercial airplane back to D.C. They bought tickets and waited for the arrival of the plane.

After a short period time the plane arrived and they departed. Olivia was in ecstasy that she would be able to see Fitz and hear his voice. She missed him more than she was willing to admit. The flight was 6 hours and Olivia's body wouldn't allow her to sleep the adrenaline was too much. She wanted to hug Harrison, Huck, and Abby; Olivia knew she took her leaving the hardest. She wanted to convince Quinn to come back to OPA. She wanted her white hat back. Olivia was determined to be on the right side of things. She began to daydream she saw Fitz and their house and Vermont and everything seemed so calm and happy and she loved it.

"Hello Folks, we will landing at the

Ronald Reagan National Airport" The pilot announced. Olivia knew that was a half hour away from her old apartment. She called her building manager Sandy and made an inquiry about the apartment she left. Sandy was willing to make a deal as long as the rent was a fourth more than what she had been paying originally Olivia accepted the offer. When she stepped off the plane she realized Jake went in the opposite direction as she but she didn't pay much mind. Olivia got a taxicab and drove back go her desolate apartment she moved the matt to see their were keys at the bottom. She opened up her apartment she smiled at it but it was empty. She didn't care she through her bags down and changed out of her casual clothes into a black dress that was elegant and she pulled out her makeup bag applying mascara, a touch of foundation, and red lipstick. She put a comb through her hair and pinned the

right side of her hair back. She took the liberty to call the funeral director and ask when the funeral would be. She had done this entirely all on guesswork which happened to be accurate. Olivia knew it would take another half hour to get to Lakewood Methodist Church.

Meanwhile

Lakewood Methodist Church

"Thank you, I'm so glad you could come" Mellie said to one family.

"Thank you for being here" the president replied to the next.

"You still think making this a small family gathering was a good idea?" Mellie said so low Fitz wasn't even sure he heard what she was saying clearly.

"I am not using my son's passing as political leverage" Fitz whispered as he smiled shaking the hands of a Qatar ambassador who he worked peace missions with. When all the guest had arrived the priest motioned for the congregation to sit down.

"I wanted to say a few words. First we are honored that President Grant has chosen this ministry to be the vessel used to preform Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV's funeral. My condolences go out to the family and everyone affected by this loss. Now we will be seeing Fitzgerald's schools show choir the 'Showtune Senators' sing a few selections from their collection.

A thunderous clap came from the audience.

"Showtune Senators, it's like Glee meets Washington" Cyrus joked into Leo Bergen's ear.

"Yeah but gayer" Leo joked back.

"Not funny" Mellie whispered back into his ear. She understood that Cyrus was trying to be funny but now wasn't the time to crack jokes on kids who were trying to do the right thing but then again what did Mellie care if it wasn't benefitting her. Where were the cameras? Why did Fitz want a closed ceremony so bad? Has anyone found out about the divorce papers he served her with? Cyrus? Andrew? That's what kept swimming through Mellie's mind.

She also kept thinking about how Andrew didn't come to her aid not once throughout this whole ordeal. Mellie reverted her attention to the show choir who were dressed appropriately with black dresses for the girls with a gold headband and black tuxes with a gold cufflink for the boys. They started singing.

"Five thousand twenty five hundred six hundred minutes..." Mellie knew this song it was seasons of love. Fitz glanced over at Mellie too see her holding her hands close to her chest with several tears escaping her eyes.

[Seasons of Love]

A girl who had long brown curly hair was carrying the alto melody beautifully and the rest of the choir picked up the harmony; it was flawless. The choreography was in sync and wasn't fast paced or overly rehearsed. It was cohesive and mellow. Fitz, Andrew, Cyrus, Mellie, and the rest of the administration liked it. Fitz was pleased with what he saw. He congratulated the choir for their bravery performing for the president and his family and friends. It was an intimidating task without a doubt. He had respect for what they were doing but he wasn't wholeheartedly paying attention to the performance. He was thinking of Olivia. He hated the fact that she wasn't here comforting or consoling him like she did four years ago when Big Jerry died. He resented the idea of Jake and Olivia indulging at the Mackinac Islands enjoying the beauty of the historical straits. Mainly because Olivia wasn't

enjoying it with Fitz. He reverted his attention back to the kids who were singing their final song. The audience clapped causing Fitz to snap out of his daze which consisted of Vermont, kids, jam, and Olivia. He then stood up and gave a standing ovation alongside Mellie and the rest of his administration. The priest then introduced the president and let him give his Eulogy. President Grant stood behind the pulpit which he set his hands on and gave a contagious smile. Which the congregation couldn't help but return. Everyone was dressed in black. Black viels,

Black pant suits, black dresses, black tuxes, black hats; it was black everywhere and that's what Fitz was trying to avoid: the sadness. The sadness he would express telling stories about his late son. It hurt him to much. It was also painful knowing the only person that could somehow numb a percentage of this immense pain was off on an island having the time of her life. He cleared his throat which drew more attention to the pulpit.

"Good afternoon, that choir was phenomenal. Karen tells me amazing things about your accomplishments. Thank you for that sentimental performance. I wanted to start out by saying this is not a time of sadness" Fitz started. Mellie and Cyrus looked puzzled. He saw Leo's face which was forming a gloating smile because Leo thought Fitz was going to screw up the eulogy.

"I say it's not a time of sadness because funerals are always sad and mopy, to say the least. I will grieve everyday for the premature loss of Jerry. It was my son. I loved him but the truth is; this designated time slot we has been graciously given by this church will be used as a time of praise and adulation. I want Jerry to be looking down on us thankful for the praise we are showing him. With that being said. One of Jerry's lacrosse coach would like to say a few words" Fitz said stepping back and letting the coach say his few words.

"I'm a little short of words to describe Jerry. He was opinionated and outspoken. Which if you know is a problem to playing lacrosse you've gotta be stealthy and cohesive and during freshman year Jerry lacked that, but by his sophomore year Jerry was the most tenacious and diligent player I had. He was honest and talented" The coach started. Fitz looked up at the ceiling to avoid the inevitable years running down his face. The coach continued to speak he told funny stories and incidents that caused the audience to laugh and chuckle. A few players said a few words and had come up with an unanimous decision to give all the trophies he helped the team win to the Grant family and retired his Jersey number. Fitzgerald was shocked and thankful and his tears weren't all in vain for the precious speech that the lacrosse team contributed to. Fitz spoke again also telling a few stories about him

and Jerry. Jerry and Karen, Jerry and his hate for the secret service, and tried to concoct one about Jerry and Mellie. Fitz accomplished his goal. The funeral wasn't sad. Well at least to him it wasn't. It was a final farewell. It was closure. He needed that. He gave the platform back to the priest who would introduce a professional women's choir. A women stepped up to the mike, she seemed nervous. The piano started to sounds as the choir began harmonizing. It was an upbeat song. From the audience they seemed lost in the song. Not the good kind of lost. The confusing lost where they aren't part of the generation that would associate with this kind of music.

Just then Olivia Pope entered into the church. She sat down in the fifth to last pew. All eyes turned back at her. She was a showstopper, she looked formidable, elegant, and flawless. Her black dress was a strapless that was sheer at the bottom and had multiple gold and diamond sequences at the top.

"I can see why Mellie Grant would get jealous of Olivia Pope" The congresswomen said who was sitted by Olivia.

"Yeah way to make an entrance" Another women replied. Olivia glared at them and focused her attention to their choir until the number ended.

Finally Fitzgerald and Mellie stood up. They walked back up to the pulpit so Mellie could say a few words. She eyed Olivia and so did Fitz. Fitz was happy he wanted to jump over every single pew and have a staged romance movie moment but he proceeded. Mellie was upset at Olivia's presence and her countenance changed. The congregation could tell. Mellie gave her staged monologue and everyone clapped and the funeral was dismissed. Olivia missed most of it but she glad she could come.

The family and friends had a chance to shake hands with the first family. The line was long so Olivia stayed behind in the pew only to see Cyrus approaching her.

"You came" He said softly.

"I did" She replied

"You should talk to him. You need to talk to him" Cyrus said

"I will, if that's what you want" She said.

"He served Mellie with divorce papers. It's quiet for now but eventually it'll come out" Cyrus admitted.

"I've been in the city less than a day and I'm already fixing his messes" She said bitterly.

"No, I'm just getting on the right side of things" Cyrus started, "You and Fitz are made for each other". The line seemed to be going down so she stood up and got in the back Cyrus stood with her. The more she approached Fitz the fast her heart started beating and the more the butterflies in her stomach moved. She was in front of Karen and gave her a hug and whispered a few encouraging words. She gave Mellie a hug and pinched the side of Teddy's chubby cheek. Then she got to Fitz. They stared at each other he wanted to do all sorts of things but she opened her arms and gave him a hug that lasted a few seconds. She was the last in line so the first family with the exception of Fitz headed with the secret service into the back limo with Cyrus who wasn't family but insisted on riding.

"I'll be there in a minute" Fitz said waiting in the church with Olivia. Mellie glared at them and nodded.

Fitz pulled her close and look into Olivia's eyes. She could see the hurt, pain, and stress in his. Having her back helped with it. He put his hand on her face. She felt week his gentle touch was her kryptonite. The air between them was electric and magnetic. The moment felt right. She put her arm on his neck.

"I missed you" She said with a tear falling from her face. He wiped her tear away.

"I hate what you put me through" He said. He didn't care that his family was outside or that a random person could walk into the sanctuary. His countenance grew cold and frigid. He crossed his arms on his chest and scrunched his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake" She said softly.

"You left me when I needed you the most. I loved you-" Fitz said coldly.

"Fitz, I am sorry. I will never forgive myself for this but when did love become in the past tense" She said trying to stop a tear from flowing down her face.

"Since you chose me over Jake" He said angrily.

"Jake means nothing to me. I love you. I want you" Olivia said trying to touch his face. He pushed her away.

"I don't want you anymore. Actually I am divorcing Mellie, but not for you" Fitz lied intending to hurt Liv. Deep down he knew that he loved Olivia and nothing could deter that but he was hurt.

"Ouch" She said. It stung a lot, the thought or idea of Fitz being with or loving another women made her queasy.

"Remember when you said nothing could make you not love me, there was nothing you couldn't forgive" Olivia said jogging his memory.

"I gave up the White House for you or was at least willing and you chose to vacation with Jake instead of grieve with me. You can't take advantage of my love; the love I had for you" Fitz said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Olivia replied.

"You can't just come to D.C. when it's convenient for you. You could've endured it. If you loved me. Do you love me?" Fitz said while his eyes started to water.

"I will always love you Fitz" There was an awkward silence as both of them looked away from each other they weren't the person they each thought they were.

"I should really go" She said. "I have an apartment to furnish and gladiators to apologize to" Olivia said.

"I have to actually talk to you in the oval before you meet with them" Fitz said.

"Fitz, I really need to be with them right now. I've let them down" Olivia answered.

"What about me, you don't think I was let down" Fitz snapped back.

"Fitz. I don't wanna argue" Olivia said tired of this conversation.

"As you're commander in chief. I command you come to the White House tomorrow at noon" He said loudly. He walked away and entered out of the sanctuary.


	7. Chapter 7

Shot At Redemption 

The clock turned to 10:53 am. Olivia was wide awake in her apartment that wasn't furnished she hadn't been able to sleep. She tried to focus her mind off of the inevitable.

_Fitz_

Questions kept racing through her mind. "Did he really fall out of love with me?" "How can I fix things?" "What is he so adamant about me going to the White House for, he's already been reelected what more can I do? Unless he wants me to be Communications Director again? I mean I'd do it. If it meant he'd love me again"

A loud knock startled her out of her thoughts. She looked through the peephole; it was Hal and a new secret service agent Olivia wasn't familiar with. She opened the door aware of the fact she looked a mess she was ready to hear what the POTUS was requesting.

"Ma'am President Grant would like you to have a meeting with him in the Oval" Angus said politely.

"Firstly, the president and I are no longer friends which means I have no service to him unless he is on fire or he needs handling even at that he can have Cyrus Beene contact me" She said ignoring the agent that was talking to her.

"I'm afraid it's important. Ma'am" Hal replied cordially.

"Where is Tom? At least he'd understand" Olivia scowled.

"He's been revoked his privilege to serve at the pleasure of the president for the time being" Hal said with monotony.

"Why would-" Olivia attempted to ask.

"His loyalties were somewhere else, Ma'am we have a summon for you to be in the West Wing by noon.

"It's almost 11 now, can we please get moving" Angus replied with a sass.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shut the door. She knew they'd be waiting for her no matter how long she decided to stay in the apartment. She wanted to change her clothes into something more business formal than the sweats and Georgetown U shirt she had on. She decided she would wear a sheer scarlet top that had white two white and blue stripes and a black pencil skirt that would hug her curves complimentarily also accompanied with a grey cardigan. She liked what she wore. She wasn't a red person but she admired the color was willing to give it a shot. She looked in the mirror and saw herself; she wasn't pleased her hair it was a mess and her makeup wasn't done but she didn't care about that. She didn't like the person she was seeing internally. As she brushed her hair she wondered what happened to her, why did she become cowardly and run away from her problems? Why did she desert her best friends? The only true friends she really had. She was their savior and she deserted them. She gazed at herself again and tried to force a smile while flattening her skirt. She felt hideous, like a monster. She wanted to have the White Hat again and have clients and fight for justice while simultaneously having a friendly feud with AUSA David Rosen, but she felt terrible about herself. She put on a neutral color gloss and mascara; her hair was straight and her bangs were swooped to the left as usual. For the third time she looked at herself and felt ready to go to the White House. Her purse sat on the ground and her white coat as well she grabbed both of the and opened the door;she let Hal and Angus know she was ready to depart. Leaving her apartment building she saw the secret service limo that she rode in multiple times, in a sense she was happy she was riding it again. She felt connected to Fitz through this and by this time she needed all the connection she could get. After a quarter of an hour she saw the White House and the security gate. Hal and Angus went towards the East Wing lawn to watch the area there while Liv got out of the limo and saw Morris in his booth.

Walking towards him they greeted each other. "Hello, Ms. Pope" Morris chanted.

"Morris, I've missed you. How are the wife and kids?"

She asked. "Superb. How are you? Visiting Mr. Beene?" He answered logging in her visit.

"No, I'm afraid. I have a meeting with the POTUS" Olivia said quietly.

Morris chuckled, "I'm sure it won't be the last"

They smiled at each other and he handed her a day guest pass. He wasn't authorized to do it but he knew Olivia Pope for years and knew her well enough to know that she wasn't a terrorist nor a criminal. She walked entered into the White House and made a right towards the West Wing. She felt the urge to use the bathroom. She felt queasy about seeing Fitz. She wanted to look stellar like she had to impress him, like she had something to prove. However she kept going until the Oval Office came in sight. She saw an obscure figure as she walked closer she saw it was Lauren.

"He'll be just a minute he is finishing a meeting with Gino Pinozzo" Lauren informed.

"Gino Pinozzo, the best divorce attorney in the district?" Olivia questioned.

Lauren put her hand to her forehead she knew she had said too much no one under any circumstances was supposed to know about the presidential divorce. Lauren sighed, "Yes but don't say anything about it. I could get fired"

"I already knew about the papers I just didn't know the proceedings were-" The door opened interrupting Olivia.

Gino entered out of the oval. "Olivia Pope so good to see you" The attorney said with his very thick Italian accent.

"Gino. I haven't seen you since the finalization of Abby and Charles' divorce" She said giving the small guy a hug.

"Good to see you, if you know rich politicians or businessmen getting a divorce send 'em my way" He said with a child like giggle making Olivia laugh.

Fitz stood there with his hands crossed. She looked at him as the lawyer left and went inside the oval. She sat down on the couch and watched Fitz pour them something to drink.

"Scotch?" He offered

"You know I hate scotch" She declined.

"I know you like red wine and you drink it religiously but with what I'm about to tell you it was worth a shot" Fitz said sipping his scotch.

"I don't follow" She remarked.

"Olivia, I'm not going to beat around the bush with this" He said sitting down on the same couch as her but making sure there was a decent amount of space between them.

"Your father was reinstated as command and now that I think of it would explain why you ran away to LaLa land with Jake" Fitz began

"Fitz I already apologized for that. How many times do I have to explain that I do love you and I don't want Jake" Olivia said quivering.

"That's not the point Olivia. Your father had Harrison Wright killed" Fitz blurted out.

"I'm sorry but my secret service agent Tom who is also a B-613 agent killed him by Rowan's orders because of some intel he knew. I'm working on finding out why he was killed, as in what did he know but I have to ask did you know any intel that could have killed Harrison?" Fitz asked

His voice was muted to Olivia she was focused on what she had just heard about Harrison. She despised herself even more, maybe if she had been in D.C. and had stayed Harrison wouldn't be dead, Fitz wouldn't hate her and she wouldn't be feeling the way she was. She never got to say goodbye or farewell. But what really made her heart cold was the fact her dad killed him, he knew the value and sentiment each one of her friends meant to her and he crossed a line taking one of them away, she had promised herself she would avenge his death. Olivia's heart was shattered and her stomach dropped, she couldn't breath or cry or react. She just sat there. Suddenly tears formed into her eyes and fell down but no sound came from her.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?" Olivia said coming back to reality.

"No, it's fine. We'll discuss it later. I just dropped a bomb on you and you need to cope" He said putting his hand on her back.

His touch sent current up her spine. She longed for Fitz to just hold her and console her and let her know that everything would work out fine but she realized that she didn't do the same for him with Jerry. She sat there crying quietly and rocking herself. Her best friend was gone. Her top gladiator whom she loved and trusted and not always showed appreciation or affirmation to was gone and killed by her father. The constant crying gave her a headache. A few minutes had passed they sat in silence and Fitz tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll, um, get out of here" Olivia said.

Fitz nodded, "Yeah. I have papers to file and briefings to get to and a inauguration speech to write"

"Thank you" Olivia said

"For what?" He wondered.

"For being the one to tell me, I appreciate you wanting to be the one who told me this. It meant a lot-"

"Let's not make a mountain out of an anthill" Fitz replied dispassionately.

"I wasn't I-" Olivia tried

"This is business. Let's be politic about this. I am helping you out as an ally and as a political favor. You helped me get elected and Harrison Wright was one of your staff, I'm just being a good politician. I'm doing my job" President Grant said harshly.

"I can't believe you right now" She said fired back.

"I think you should go" Fitz said opening his office door.

Olivia walked out upset that Fitz was showing no love or mercy towards her. In that moment she thought she had lost Fitz. She heard a pattern of high heels clicking behind hers.

"Liv" Mellie said singsongy.

"Oh, Hi" She said giving a fake smile.

"Fitz told me about your friend, I just wanted to express my condolences. I know it must be rough" She said

"Mellie, I know you well enough to know that you being this nice means you want something, what is it?" Olivia asked frankly.

"Fitz, served me with divorce papers. Talk to him he'll listen to you. If the divorce gets out it could tank our whole administration. You need to handle this" Mellie pleaded desperately.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. You could always get Cyrus on it" Olivia said honestly

"Now that I think of it you probably planted this divorce idea into his head you probably handed him the papers" Mellie refuted

"I promise you I had nothing to do with any of this. You know more than I do" Olivia said truthfully.

"How am I suppose to believe anything you say, you are his whore after all" Mellie said bitterly.

"I'd rather be the 'whore', than be the frigid, uptight, shrew he married, then was stuck with for twenty years" Olivia said feuling the argument.

"Really? Frigid shrew? Ha-ha this frigid shrew has two kids and a life with him. Oh, what do you have? A shattered dream of Vermont and unrealistic Cinderella fantasies?" Mellie fired back.

_"Vermont how did Mellie know about Vermont" Olivia thought._

Olivia smiled, "I would say something really hurtful but out of deference for this administration. I'll keep walking, plus I don't want to stoop to your humiliating level of desperation"

"Olivia Pope let's get one thing straight I am out for blood. I will tell America how much of a married-man-loving-slut you are" Mellie replied stepping closer to her.

Olivia smirked and turned and walked the opposite direction maneuvering her way out of the West Wing. She felt bad about arguing with Mellie. She had never really been mean to her in that way but Olivia wasn't in the mood for dealing with Mellie's fluctuating personality.

* * *

Back at her apartment she poured herself a glass of strawberry wine and let the alcohol sooth her body. She looked at her phone and knew she needed to call and the rest of the gang. She dialed Abby's number and pressed send.

"Hello, OPA litigator Abby Wheelan"

"Abby, it's Olivia"

"Liv" Abby gasped

"I never should've left you, I'm sorry" She apologized

"As long as you are willing to put in 200% into OPA" Abby remarked.

"7:45 as usual. I heard about Harrison" Liv said

"We're all trying to cope but with you back it'll be a lot easier" Abby replied.

"I hope so" Olivia said

"President Grant, he helped us with Harrison he's a good guy. I get it" Abby said.

"You get what" Olivia questioned.

"The affair, I mean Fitz is an attractive man but I never understood why you would want to get involved with him but he's a good guy" Abby said in her usual opinionated tone.

"It's over Abby. I screwed up. His wife's out for blood and he's done with me" Olivia said breathing hard into the phone while sipping her wine.

"Liv, stop drinking and go fix your relationship. He loves you whether he wants to admit it or not. He had Huck track you and Jake. He's in love with you. He's just hurt and feels alone. Fix that, handle it. It's what you're good at" Abby lectured.

"Liv" Abby said

"Liv" Abby repeated.

"I have to go" Olivia responded breaking her silence. She hung up and sunk back into her chair. She was still grieving over Harrison. The whole concept of Fitz hating her didn't help with the grieving process. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Everything was out of place and chaotic which was ironic because being a fixer she thought she could handle fixing the mess but she wasn't so certain she could.


	8. New Alliance

**OPA**

Olivia entered her leased building and sat her bag down on the conference table. Abby was making a pot of coffee and she saw David and Huck talking with Quinn. It all seemed so familiar to her.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you really know how to make an exodus" David greeted.

"Good to see you" Olivia replied.

Huck stood there with his hands behind his back. He looked at Olivia then looked at Quinn.

"Huck" Olivia chimed, she hadn't actually thought about what she was going to say, "How are they? Did you talk with them?"

"Fine" Huck kept it short.

"This is awkward. So I'm just going to interject with a thought how about we start a kill file on B-613, it would help us find out about Harrison's death" Quinn stepped in.

"Well, we know that Harrison went to meet up with Rowan after he found out that Liv left" Abby added

"Good, so we need to know what Harrison wanted to do at the Smithsonian" Olivia replied

"From an analytical point of view it would make sense if he was going to find out why you had left" David said sitting down at the table.

"David why are you sitting down, shouldn't you be at work, I mean you are an attorney for the the United States..." Abby reminded him.

"I called off due to personal loss. I want to help you out. It's been tough on you this past few weeks" David said.

"This is why I love you" Abby said kissing his forehead.

"Uh guys" Huck said, "Hate to break up the cherished moment but we have a problem".

They all turned their heads to the sound of footsteps they heard coming out of the elevator and down the corridor.

"Is that-" Quinn said in awe.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Abby cursed angrily.

Olivia froze there in the moment.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost" Rowan said with an evil smirk.

"Not a ghost, a monster" Olivia corrected

"I see you decided to return to the heart of the nation" Rowan commented

"I know what you did and Jake was right you do use people and throw them away when they are done. What did Harrison do for you? Huh? Did he tell you where mom was then you thought you would throw him away like you do everyone else?" Olivia yelled full of hostility.

"Liv" Quinn said.

"No, I'm not done. He took something from me so I'm going to take something from him and you better be ready for when that happens" Olivia yelled.

Everyone admired Olivia's guts to go up against her father. Abby would always rally behind her but Quinn knew what Rowan was capable of and wasn't too certain that Liv could take him on. Huck and David knew that Olivia was tenacious and first hand that Olivia could wreck and demolish anyone's life or save it.

"You forget I know you too well. Stop digging into Harrison's death. He was shot in a random street crime and will be buried and life will go on. Stop digging before something unfortunate happens to you" Rowan said.

"No, you want to play hardball and make something unfortunate happen to me. Go ahead! I already have nothing to live for killing me would make it easier, I wouldn't have to wake up and feel like a failure or feel like I've let everyone who needed me the most down" She exclaimed.

What has just happened?

Did Olivia Pope just say she's rather be dead than deal with the person she is?

The room was stunned at her revelation, they suspected things weren't going ideal for her but not to the point of wishing death upon herself. Rowan's expression changed, he began to laugh. He laughed as if he was watching a stand up comedian.

"I'm glad you find that funny" Abby defended sarcastically.

"No let him laugh" Olivia said

"You kids these days wanna die and cry because your precious Fitz doesn't love you and you have blood on your hands but let me tell you this. Grow up Olivia. You are bigger than this, than Fitz get over him and get over Harrison, you say you're a warrior or a patriot or whatever the hell you call yourselves" Rowan justified

"It's gladiators" Olivia said.

"Yeah, well"

"Now get the hell out of my building" Olivia said viciously.

He chuckled walking away. David, Huck, and Quinn entered out the room because of Abby's motioning to.

"Liv, I know things are rough but you can't ever say you're a failure because you're not. You've saved each and everyone of us in this building" Abby comforted.

"But I couldn't save Harrison" Olivia said slowly.

"Olivia, Harrison is gone. We are gladiators. We do not mope, we cope with our issues. Then we fix and handle. If you're not going to do it for yourself. At least do it out of respect for Harrison" Abby said sternly, she wanted to be harsh on Olivia to show her the reality of the matter. Olivia knew what her coworker said was the cold hearted honest truth. She resented her for opening her eyes but she loved her for forcing her to do what she does best; fix.

In that moment her cell phone rang. Caller ID said it was a White House number which from memorization she knew was the Chief of Staff's.

"Well answer it" Abby said with her usual sass.

"It's Cyrus" Olivia said.

"Yeah and" Abby replied

"Well, I changed my number so how did he get my new number" Olivia wondered.

"I don't know, Liv just answer it that weird monotone ringtone is making me sexually frustrated" Abby said trying to be funny. Olivia gave her a funky glare.

"Or just let it go to voicemail that works to.." Abby added on.

"Abby" Olivia spoke

"Yeah"

"Guess who our next client is?" Liv questioned.

Abby and Olivia both smiled; the knew it was Harrison Wright.

**Oval Office, White House**

"Can you try calling her again?" Fitz asked impatiently.

"Sir, we've tried five times. Why is calling Ms. Pope a big deal?" Ethan said shyly.

"I am commander in chief you don't question me" Fitz said with authority. He quickly dialed her number and tried again.

"No, luck here sir" Ethan repeated

"Okay, you may go Ethan" Fitz said dismissing the young aide.

The aide nodded acknowledging what he said and left the room. Cyrus entered hot headed as ever.

"Calling her, really? And using my staff to do it" Cyrus shouted.

"Cyrus calm down. I need to tell them that the extraction team I sent found Harrison's body"

"No I will not calm down, you are aware you're wife is refusing to sign these divorce papers and will leak these documents to a prowling reporter" Cyrus informed ruffling his hair.

"Cyrus, if Mellie wants to do that. I can play dirty too" Fitz said cooly. It scared Cyrus how cool and collected he could be in situations that could possibly end his presidency.

"Fitz, you're not over Olivia, despite what you tell yourself you still want her and crave her-" Cyrus said reading Fitz like a book.

"No, I don't want her. She left me. She's left me so many times and always finds away to sabotage what we have. I know I will always love her but that doesn't mean I want her, are we clear on that" Fitz said making sure Cyrus understood his point. Cyrus rolled his eyes but eventually acknowledged his statement.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking. What's the point of the divorce" Cyrus wondered

"To go out of a toxic relationship that's sucking the living energy that's in my body" Fitz said over exaggerating.

"I'm your go to boy. If you want divorce papers. You ask me. You know me. I can kill, threaten, steal, hate, destroy, and lie. It's terrible but it's my job. You're my job. I will get Mellie to sign those papers" Cyrus promised.

"Do it" Fitz said patting him on the back.

"Under one condition though" Cyrus replied

"And that is" Fitz said

"You can't be divorcing Mellie to get with Olivia or using the divorce as a tactic to making you're already damaged relationship, fixed" Cyrus stated. Fitz agreed.

"Okay then I will handle it" Cyus said leaving his office.

**First Lady's Office, White House**

Cyrus walked to the East Wing hoping to catch the First Lady being philanthropic or whatever. He spotted her navy blue blazer and walked towards her there were tons of reporters and journalist trying to get a scoop on how the First Family was coping and about President Grant's re-inauguration.

"Mrs. Grant, your sons funeral was beautiful, but I was wondering what impact will the inauguration be for your family at this time?" The hungry reporter asked dying for a front pager story in the times.

"All I can say is, this inauguration isn't just Fitzgerald's recommitment and vow to serve the American people better but it's a promised to us, his family and we are waiting eagerly for that moment to come, with our beloved Jerry in our hearts" Mellie said giving an obviously rehearsed speech. Cyrus put his head to his already raised palm. He knew Mellie was a power hungry person but he didn't know that she would keep playing the 'All-American Wife' facade especially because Fitz was serving her with divorce papers.

Cyrus rounded up the journalists and got them to exit out of her office.

"Cyrus, I was just over to see you" Mellie remarked

"Save it" Cyrus was holding a file which he drew up consisting of contracts, their prenuptial agreement, and divorce papers.

"You Melody Grant, are divorcing Fitzgerald Grant. Here are the papers you sign and if you go down easy, you'll make my job easier" Cyrus continued.

"I told you Cy, I'm not signing those papers" Mellie smirked.

"Oh hell yes you are" Cyrus said pulling a still from a White House west wing security camera.

"What's this" Mellie wondered.

"Why bother asking? You already know what it is. It's you and Andrew when Karen caught you in your knees, if that's correct. You see I can give these to Hal who will give these to a journalist whose career will catapult because the First Lady is a hypocrite"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Watch me"

"What's in this for me" Mellie said selfishly.

"Ah, I thought you might ask. See I designed a contract in which you Mellie Grant will leave the White House with a campaign team and we will help you get elected as the Governor of California" Cyrus said.

"What else?" Mellie asked

"You get full custody of Karen and Fitz gets full custody of Teddy. You tell America that the split was for the best and that you're relationship as friends is strong and that you will always back Fitzgerald up politically" Cyrus added on.

Mellie laughed, "That's all?"

"I have here that you get to keep Big Jerry's ranch and we made a deal with a motivational speaker that you will tour the country and tell capital and nationally known cities in America about your journey into the White House. We're also giving you a final White House interview with Brian Williams or Matt Lauer" Cyrus said

"I'll do it, I'm done pretending like I'm happy. If he wants Olivia to be his First Lady then she be it. I just want to be happy and Fitz can't give me that"

Cyrus understood. He handed her the papers and she sat down at her desk reading every single article and word and sentence produced on the documents. Their were moments of silence. Finally she used a fancy blue pen to sign the terms and agreements, contracts, and divorce papers. She sighed.

"How many days, do you think I have left?" Mellie asked lowly.

"A month or so" Cyrus said

"He must really love Olivia to risk his administration and everything we've worked for" Mellie said trying to prevent her eyes from watering.

"He doesn't love Olivia, they're done for good" Cyrus said. He knew it was a lie but he knew lying was the only way to get this process to be smooth. Mellie was shocked and enigmatic.

"We both know that's a pile of dung" Mellie replied.

Cyrus gave her a half smile and Mellie handed him the signed documents. He left the room and reported back to Fitz's office. He knocked on the door but he wasn't there.

**OPA **

Back at Pope and Associates they were mapping out Harrison's last day alive.

"So we know for sure he told Rowan about Maya" Quinn said skeptical.

"Yes, because the parking lot security feed has Harrison there at these two times and a half hour later Marie Wallace was found" Huck said pointing to the time stamps on the pictures.

"Good work, keep digging. We also don't have his body" Olivia said. It felt like dead weight in her chest. She felt like she could pass out at any moment. Thinking about her father torturing and killing Harrison was disturbing.

"I can get that" Huck said

"Yeah we can work together" Quinn said perkily.

"This is too morbid for me" Abby said almost wanting to cry.

"Abby, it's alright. It's gonna be alright" David said comforting her she leaned into him and sniffed her nose; she couldn't help but let out a few tears. Everyone was jealous of Abby and David's relationship. They respected each others space, they comforted each other, and they were deeply and madly in love with each other.

"Everything really is okay" Olivia said comforting the group.

"Break, for lunch. I'm buying Gettysburger" David said lightening the mood. Everyone agreed. Olivia checked her phone to see several missed calls. She thought and figured it was Cyrus

so she didn't bother to call back.

**First Lady's Office, East Wing **

"Yes, Leo Bergen is allowed in my office Rachel send him in" Mellie said happily. Leo walked in with his usual arrogant swagger.

"Mrs. Grant, how are you?" Leo said cheekily.

"Not so great, that's why you're hear. You're a fixer right? You fix and handle and mend" Mellie said taking a sip of absinthe.

"Ma'am remember last spring you asked me to run Fitzgerald's campaign and I said no. Yeah I have no interest in you're family drama" Leo said.

"I knew you were going to say that. See you and I are both similar, we are both manipulative and some might even say soulless" Mellie said as professionally as she could.

"What are you getting at" Leo said annoyed.

"Fitzgerald is divorcing me and his administration is going to tank. I need you to intercept this. I will make you my Chief of Staff if you stop this divorce" Mellie pleaded.

"No, let's be honest who wants to be the First Lady's Chief of Staff" Leo said rudely.

"I'm sure we can find a place for you here" Mellie said nicely.

"I want to be the President's Chief of Staff if you can make that work. I'll make sure you're philandering cad of a husband will burn for ever serving you with papers" Leo said.

"Fitz won't just fire Cyrus"

"Well you better pray that you cozy up to the idea of your husband divorcing you" Leo said unsympathetically.

"Fine. I'll get you the job" Mellie promised.

"Then we have a deal"

"I want him to burn for this" Mellie said.

"You leave that to me" Leo said rubbing his hands together letting a devilish grin consume his face.

**OPA**

Back at the office they had mapped out Harrison's last day and were hitting a brick wall with why he went to the Smithsonian everyone had their own belief but Olivia trusted her gut.

"What have we agreed on?" Abby said popping a fry into her mouth.

"Harrison was there to find out where you were and it pissed off your dad" Quinn said.

"No there's more to it than that, my gut says there is something more" Olivia replied.

Foot steps consumed the room, the secret service opened the conference room door. The gang stood up and greeted the President.

"Hello Mr. President" David responded.

"Rosen" The President said shaking his hand.

"Can Olivia and I have the room" Fitz asked.

"No, what you have to say to me you can say in front of them" Olivia sniped.

"Please just let them give us the room" He said.

The crew left and secret service blockaded the door.

"What do you want"

"Harrison, the extraction team found a body. We just need to ID it" Fitz said.

"We both know you could have told me this on the phone" Liv said

"What's the real reason you're here" Olivia said trying to pry an answer out of him.

"How are you?" He wondered.

"You don't get to ask that" Olivia said harshly.

"Okay, well we need Harrison's dental records to prove that there a match to the body" Fitz said

"Okay, you can leave" Olivia remarked.

"Why are you being so hostile" Fitz said angrily.

"Because-"

Fitz interjected her sentence by closing the space in between them. Drawing her close to him, he guided his lips to meet hers. The sensation was tingling, heavy, and thrilling. It stimulated both of them. Fitz could feeling the current running up his spine, Olivia could feel his stress, hurt, and pain in the kiss. As much as the kiss was steamy, heavy and lustful. It had an remorseful tone to it, as if they had never meant to hurt each other ever. With every kiss growing as exhilarating as the next Fitz pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I need to go" He said touching his lips to see if it had lipstick on it.

"Don't... Just at least tell me at some point what had was real" Olivia stammered.

"Olivia it was way too soon to see you, I shouldn't have come" Fitz said clamorously.

"You can't keep doing this to me. I am admitting I'm wrong and I trying to fix this, fix us" She explained

"That's your problem you're always trying to fix things and that's what keeps messing us up. You fixed Defiance, you fixed Mellie and made her have Teddy, don't forget the time you left me after I was willing to give up my presidency, and now this. I'm over 50 years old. I can't keep chasing after you. I'll crash and burn after awhile" Fitz justified.  
"I guess this is it" Olivia said letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Fitz grabbed his coat and headed to the door. He shook his head at Olivia and let the secret service un-blockade the door letting Huck, Abby, David, and Quinn back into the conference room.

_(A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in nearly a week I was in a musical and our performances were last week so I've finally had some down time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and write a review of what you think?)_


	9. Reconciliation

**A/N: Hello Gladiators! I apologize for taking awhile to update this chapter. I just kept rewriting it then deleting it...but finally I came up with something and I think you will all appreciate/enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 9: Reconciliation

_**Two Months Later **_

Exactly two months had passed since Fitzgerald had last seen Olivia. Mellie and Fitzgerald had pretty much divorced. Not even Leo Bergen could sabotage Fitz on a mission. Mellie had put up an easy fight and signed the papers amicably. Harrison's body had been found andburied. Due to his families wishes there was no funeral just a burial ceremony. Jake had been nowhere to be seen and Rowan had been still working as command. Mellie and Fitz had finalized their divorce and this week they would be doing a final sit down with Diane Sawyer explaining why they have decided to break their marriage vows. Olivia was strong. She had found herself looking at old photos of her and Fitz on the campaign trail. She tortured herself over and over again. Replaying over every kiss, hug, touch, and moment they spent together. She missed the sultry and amorous feeling she got when she was with him or in his arms.

Back in West Wing Fitz was being prompted on his 20/20 interview with Diane Sawyer while a makeup artist was powdering his and Mellie's face.

"Are you ready?" Mellie said to Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course" He replied.

"After this call her you deserve to be with her" Mellie said genuinely.

"Mellie, don't... I'm not" Fitz attempted to explain.

"We both know you are in love with that girl. You would move heaven and hell for her" Mellie said encouraging Fitz.

"I think you should follow you're own advice" Fitz said looking at Andrew who was in the doorway.

"Interview starts in 6, 5, 4, 3, 2"

"Good evening. In this addition of 20/20 we have the first couple. They have an announcement today that will change the face of American History" Diane said introducing the couple, "We have Fitzgerald Grant and Mellie Grant" She went on.

"Evening" He said.

"Hello" Mellie said

"What is this big announcement you have planned to reveal?" Diane said calling out the big elephant in the room.

"Fitz and I have decided to definitively to end our marriage" Mellie answered.

"We concluded that it'd be best for our partnership and my administration if we did so, we are divorcing on amicable terms" Fitz said, the interview went on basically answering every question truthfully. The interview lasted an hour before it ended. Subsequently the 20/20 team was gathering their equipment and headed out of the White House. Andrew still standing in the doorway eyed Mellie. Fitz left the room leaving them two to talk.

"You were amazing. I know that wasn't easy" Andrew complimented.

"It must have been for you to have said something" Mellie said.

"I love you" Andrew admitted.

"I love you too" Mellie said under her breath.

"Liv keeping me away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to endure. I'm in love with you always have always will" Andrew said pulling Mellie close to him. Their lips connected and mouths were moving in sync. Pulling away Mellie locked the room door. "Are you sure?" Andrew asked

"Mhmm" Mellie agreed, they became intimate in the most fulfilling way possible for them.

OPA had been going great with the exception of the team not being able to figure out why Harrison died. Clients were needing management and they even built a plaque for Harrison. Abby and David were still going strong, Huck and Quinn had decided to give it another try and Olivia was the only one who was single.

**Olivia's Apartment**

In her apartment she watched the interview when she got a phone call.

"Hello" She answered

"Hi" Fitz said

"Why are you calling?" She responded

"Open your door"

"What? Why?" Olivia said with an attitude.

"Open your door" Fitz said slowly. Olivia reluctantly opened the door and had a rush of emotions. Here was a man that she had not seen in two months. Her body felt weak in his presence like she trembled because of his greatness. Fitz instantly grabbed her and held her in his arms. Olivia couldn't help but savor the moment by letting out a few tears, they weren't sad tears, they were tears of reconciliation and remorse. Fitz put his hands in between her jaw and cheek line.

"I can't spend any more time away from you" Fitz said devouring her lips.

Olivia pulled away, "I hate myself for hurting you. I wasn't there for you. Why would you come back for me?"

"I made a mistake pushing you away and pretending not love you. It was like a painful fire burning my soul and then attempting to remove the electricity and thrill I have for you. I resent every minute being away from you" Fitz confessed.

"How can I believe you?" Olivia said wiping her overflowing tears.

"Because I have missed you. I've missed your brown eyes, your soulful laugh, your methodical 'fixing', your political fire, and the way you get lost in your cases. I missed us, I've missed everything about you, your smell, your touch...everything"

Olivia smiled kissing him.

"I've missed you too"

She guided Fitz to her bedroom after a period of simple exchanges and confidences of affection they were disrobed. As the night passed they became intimate, pleasing each other in each way they craved.

Morning passed Olivia woke up remembering the night she had causing her to smile. She could feel Fitz's embrace around her but she got up.

"Come back to bed" Fitz groaned

"I didn't even know you were awake" Olivia said putting on a sweater she found off the ground.

"I could go for a round two" Fitz said walking towards Olivia putting his hand behind her kissing her neck softly.

"As enjoyable as that sounds I have to go to work and so do you" Olivia said shattering his fantasy.

"I still want to talk about us" Fitz said dressing himself into the clothes he wore yesterday.

"I do too" Olivia said, "but after I get into the shower" She continued.

"I can help you with that" He said

"No, you want to talk let's talk"

"Great I am practically divorced which means we can be together openly. No more hiding or lying or sneaking around" Fitz said.

"Cyrus told me that you're not supposed to get back with me if you were divorcing Mellie"

"Cyrus is Cyrus. We both know he can't stop what we have, not Mellie, not Andrew or Cyrus or anybody"

"Fitz that still doesn't excuse what happened between us"

"I understand and I'm sorry that I said those things I was grieving and hurt. But I'm not grieving now and I'm finally at a good place in my presidency and in my life" Fitz explained.

"But only when it's convenient for you"

"Liv, don't be like that"

"I'm sorry"

"No don't be"

"I want us to work. I love you so much and-"

"And what?"

"And I want Vermont" Olivia declared.

"Vermont is all I have. I gave the ranch to Mellie. I don't want that part of my life attached to me anymore" They both sighed.

"You're inauguration is next week. How do you feel?" Olivia said switching gears.

"I'm exhilarated but I'm even more exhilarated that we have finally reconciled" Fitz said tightening his belt.

"I'm glad too" Olivia said.

"Two months was too long"

"But overall it's still better than staying ten months apart you remember that?" They both giggled.

"How could I forget? The utility closet!" Fitz exclaimed

"Oh the utility closet" Olivia said

"I can make us breakfast" Fitz offered.

"Can we just Gettysburger breakfast?" Olivia said

"If we must-"

"We are crunched for time. It's 8:30 in the morning. I should've been at work by now"

"But your too busy being seduced with breakfast foods by the President of the United States" Fitz said whispering in her ear seductively.

"Fitz no, we've got to get to work. I promise we can get together later tonight" Olivia said give him a kiss.

"Fine"

They both exited out of her apartment having secret service shielding them from any wandering eyes.

At Pope and Associates business was booming. Quinn had officially given up her devotions to B-613 and Rowan let her off easily. After all she didn't really work for Rowan she worked for Jake when he was command.

**First Lady's Office, White House**

"Mrs. Grant, Leo Bergen would like to come in" Rachel said

"Send him in" She replied

"What do you want Leo"

"I know you called off me sabotaging the divorce but I still think there is a way to tank his presidency" Leo said

"No, I'm done. They're giving me a career as governor and a motivational speaker. I don't want to sabotage that anymore"

Andrew entered her office. He was sad to see boxes everywhere and her room desolate. Leo left the room angry that their plan was foiled.

"Andrew, I'm surprised that you are here"

"I wanted to see how you were doing"

"I'm fine. Just adjusting to my new life. Giving up this office, bossing people around, and faking a dead marriage...I'll be moving out to California and I'll be touring America telling young and middle aged women my sordid tale about Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and how his father came onto me and how life went to hell when I joined the political Grant dynasty" Mellie rambled

"Mellie"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"I just I'm scared of being by myself"

"Don't be. Live with me in the Vice President House it's huge and I can't live in a huge house by myself" Andrew proposed

"Andrew I'd love to but I don't know isn't it a little too soon?" she said scared of what people might think.

"Screw it. I love you and want you"

"I want you too" She said genuinely.

**Oval Office**

"President Grant we have you attending three balls next week and four after parties you think you can handle that?" His event secretary asked.

"Yes, sounds very...festive" President Grant responded.

"I can find you a high profile date like-"

"No need. Fitz can find the perfect date" Cyrus stepped in.

"That's great, well here's you're schedule for the next week" The flamboyant male said.

"Thanks Mark" Fitz said.

"Bye Mark" Cyrus said happily.

"I've seen Mark three times today" Fitz brought up.

"Okay?" Cyrus said puzzled.

"Is there something I'm missing" Fitz said hinting towards something innocuous.

"Sir, I can not date anyone or even remotely be interested in anyone if I have you to worry about" Cyrus said walking out of the oval. Fitz chuckled and continued to look over some paper work. A brilliant idea popped into his head. Since he was now a divorced man he figured he could call a woman without it being a big deal. He used his office line to call Olivia.

"Hi" She said vivaciously.

"You seem happy" He noted.

"Well the man I love is now divorced so I think I have a right to be happy" Olivia said

"You're absolutely right" He said. It was silent for a few moments finally until Fitz spoke up.

"Next week is the big day" Fitz said

"And?" Olivia answered she knew what Fitz was going to ask her he just wanted her prompting.

"There are going to be balls. I know you hate dancing but I can't enjoy it if you aren't there" Fitz said getting it off his chest.

"Yes" She said.

"Good"

"But the press attention...they've already crucified you for the divorce and now this, us, I said we didn't have an affair. If we come out at the inauguration ball, you could possibly get impeached"

"Olivia, I love you. Too many things have gotten in the way of us not being together. We are going together. I don't give a damn about impeachment" Fitz reassured her.

"I love you"

"I love you too. I have to go I have the press corps waiting for me"

"Come over later?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Fitz replied ending the conversation.

**Press Room**

"Mr. President, is it true your divorce was caused because Jeanine Locke's new book that was released last week?"

"That is false" The president negated.

"President Grant have you had any sexual relations in the past week now that you are a free man?"

"My sex life is confidential. Like Clinton said presidents have private lives"

"Mr. President would you say you're divorce from Mellie was much needed show of strength in your relationship?"

"Yes"

Reporters were left and right hounding him. He selectively chose questions from the hundreds of reporters calling his name.

"Mr. President you are the first president in US history to divorce his wife in office"

"I think this is more of a statement than a question"

He went on for a while letting the reporters propel questions at him. He gracefully dodged the intrusive ones but ultimately set the record straight.

"Olivia Pope was named as one of your alleged mistresses, was she a factor in the first presidential divorce?" Fitz looked around the room and saw flash photography and made eye contact with numerous news equipment. He thought cautiously about his answer.

"Olivia Pope is an incredible women who has helped me through a lot. My marriage had been damaged way before I met Olivia. That will be all the questions today" Fitz dismissed.

Tons of headlines made Olivia and Fitzgerald the top story reevaluating and reexploring their relationship.

**Olivia's Apartment **

Olivia had read five news article calling into question her relationship with the president. She let out a frustrated sigh followed by copious amounts of wine entering her body. After hearing a knock on the door she let Fitz in and sat back down on the couch.

"I don't get a proper greeting" Fitz teased

"I'm assuming you haven't read the articles yet" Olivia remarked

"I have but I'm not letting it affect me" Fitz said

"Not letting it affect you?" Olivia said mocking him

"Olivia you're being juvenile" Fitz said

"My integrity could take a hit because I lied about having an affair with you. Now you're going in front of press corps saying that 'I'm an incredible women' which I appreciate but this is the type of things journalist misconstrue" Olivia said

"Olivia as long as you know who you are that's all that matters" Fitz said touching her.

"How can you say that? Really? Fitz, how can you stand here and turn a blind eye to these news reports. An article in the D.C. Times said quote President Grant goes in front of the press corps to explain his infidelities with Olivia Pope. You don't see how that affects me, there are several more like it"

"I know, okay? Cyrus has lectured me this whole day about it and I thought that I could come here drink lots of wine and forget for a little while all my troubles. I thought you could be here with me and understand that, but apparently not" Fitz said getting his coat and heading to the door.

"Fitz don't leave"

"No, I've got to"

**Briefing Room**

"This term is all about tightening our military strategies. We had moles and security breaches last term. By tightening our forces and reporting daily intel traces on a new computer program application called Nestal we can eliminate faulty security thus creating almost an impossible to breach security" Andrew said eyeing Mellie for majority of the speech. He had made the room awkward by asking her to join the meeting while President Grant was present.

"We are making personalized passwords, identification users, and making this program congress, senator, and US representative friendly" The White House technology expert added on. Looking around the room there were Senate Majority leaders, cabinet members, the secretary of energy, state, and treasury, and a few other government delegates and bureaucrats. The briefing kept going on and Andrew still found interesting ways to keep his focus onto Mellie. After what seemed two hours that meeting was adjourned.

Andrew shook hands with everyone in the room. He stopped Mellie from leaving.

"Well what do you think of the intel program, smart idea right? Nestal is just über creative and innovative" Andrew said passionate about his new invention. Mellie locked the door.

"Andrew you are a brilliant man, you've never failed to surprise me with your wit"

"But what?" He said

"I never said but"

"Well you were going to"

"No, I was just going to say, I miss you and I was wondering if things could go back to the way it was when we were trying to get elected. I'm trying to affirm your proposal of me moving in with you" Mellie said toying with his pants belt.

"Can my day get any better?" Andrew said in a low volume. The reason why he let Mellie go was because Liv said they wouldn't get elected and now that they are back in for another four years a quick pull on the zipper wouldn't hurt. Andrew reasoned that Mellie was over Fitzgerald definitively. Mellie loved that Andrew made her feel hot and desired and cared for her well being and state of mind. They were careless about the hookup. It was in a briefing room in the middle of the White House with security cameras watching them go in and go out but they didn't care. Fitz earlier had shot Andrew a few dirty looks but inevitably knew that Andrew was a brilliant politician and his ideas for national security was much needed. If that took him being with Mellie and him pursuing happiness he was okay with it.

**Oval Office**

"Ma'am POTUS is in a twelve hour briefing" Lauren said answering the oval's direct line.

Lauren hung up the phone and looked at the president who gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh well could you tell him its urgent and that Olivia Pope called" She said nicely.

"Of course" Lauren said.

"Does she think I'm in a briefing?" Fitz said

"Well she's a smart women and all but I think we've got her fooled" Lauren replied.

"Okay, the red dress with the gold seem or the gold and silver dress with the glittery teal seem" Lauren said pulling out a box of petite designer dresses.

"Gold and silver, it'd compliment her skin tone well and her eyes would shine"

"I agree. You must really love her"

"I do"

"She's lucky"

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I just want her to feel special even though she doesn't like dancing"

"She will love it"

"The jewelry and the shoes, the beautiful, elegant, sexy dress. It's amazing Mr. President"

"Thank you, Lauren. I couldn't have accomplished this stuff without you. Good work today!"

(Reviews are welcome, if you have any suggestions or something you'd like to see happen in the story.. I'd love to hear ideas/concepts!)


	10. Inauguration

"I've left you numerous voicemail's trying to apologize, just call me back" Olivia said hanging up the phone. She wasn't too thrilled or happy with how there last conversation had ended. She left her office to see Fitz standing in the conference room doorway.

"Hi" He said starting off the conversation with one hand in his pocket.

"Hi" She said with a confused smile.

"I'm sorry" She said apologized

"No, I expected too much and you're right to fear the sake of your reputation" Fitz said drawing himself near to her.

"No, I don't care. I just care about making things right between us. If you want that, I'm okay with it" She said with ease.

"Just as long as you're happy" He replied

"So, do you want to have dinner tonight? Maybe at a public place..?" Olivia suggested.

"Actually I want you to come back the oval later today"

They both agreed and said their goodbyes until later that day. When the clock had turned to six Olivia had made her way to the oval.

"Oval Office Dinner?" Olivia said confuse as to what was going on.

"Lauren can you come out" Fitz called back into the hidden room that was disguised behind his Lincoln painting.

"I didn't even know there was a room back there" Olivia said, she stopped herself from further talking and observed the dress that Lauren had pulled out.

There was band of gold and silver sequins that were around the strapless area and the rest of the dress was gold and with it came a diamond necklace.

"This is beautiful" Olivia said

"I'm ecstatic that you like it because you're wearing it tomorrow night" Fitzgerald answered.

"Fitz I, wow, this is...This must've costed a fortune..." Olivia said stumbling over her words.

"Don't worry about that, if we are going to tell the American people about us we need to at least do it in style" Fitz said hugging Olivia.

"Thank you" She said. Olivia took her dress and accessories and put them safe in her office where it would be out of sight. She was working on a case dealing with a business manager trying to fix a mistake he made sleeping with the business owners wife. Olivia was working day in and day out on the case so the inauguration would ease the pressure. Liv hadn't thought about the scrutiny she would receive from being the presidents date after they both fervently denied having a relationship. Of course Andrew and Mellie would also receive some speculation but not nearly as much as Olivia and Fitzgerald. The next day had arrived and so many emotions were in the White House. Some aides were excited they got to spend another four years with the grant administration, some secretly wanted Langston to have been nominated, but Cyrus was the most ecstatic; he had justifications for being a monster for another term. It would be a long day and Fitzgerald helped himself to a pot of coffee one of his staffers had made. He was in the lobby of the White House greeting ambassadors and various other international allies Fitz had formed alliances with. It was 11:50 and the inauguration was scheduled for 1. He felt good about becoming president again like he earned it.

The time had come and everyone was raving about the inauguration. He had sworn in and it was official; he was president for another 4 years. Olivia who was getting ready in the White House felt this day would never come. That this moment of euphoria she sensed would never come but it did come and it started with the first ball. Hal escorted Olivia into the limo, she would ride by herself until Fitz got out of the luncheon he was in. She was stunning, her hair was slicked to the right side

with a waterfall of waves pouring down, her make up was much more defined and made her brown eyes shine, her lips were red, and her dress hugged her curves and complimented her petit figure; it was a perfect. She almost thought the worst of her coming, she started to overthink.

"What if I lose clients from this?"

"What if people think I am a whore or a jump-off?"

The were cameras flashing, reporters reporting, citizens jabbering loudly and American royalty stepping out of numerous limos smiling and waving. This was her chance she could smile and wave or she could turn around and leave her legacy untarnished.

"Ms. Pope" The limo driver said looking at her through the mirror. Olivia looked up.

"It's your turn" He continued. Olivia nodded. Having the door being opened she saw the rowdy crowd being held back by fences and security, she eyed prime ministers, some members of parliament, ambassadors, former presidents, presidents of other countries, congressmen, senators,

governors, etc. It was media circus.

"Olivia!" Cyrus exclaimed happily.

"Cyrus, you look great!" She said giving him a bear hug.

"No, I think people's magazine will name you best dressed, you look sexy" Cyrus said walking with her inside.

"I was looking for more elegant and formidable but I'll take whatever I can get" Olivia joked.

"Okay, fine you're a sexy elegant" Cyrus said laughing. They walked into the inaugural ball, seeing there were at least four hundred people in attendance Olivia didn't feel too out of place.

"He invited me as his date Cyrus" Liv said frantically.

"He what?" Cyrus said reaverting his attention back to Liv.

"You heard me" Olivia said

"I can't say this comes as a surprise" Cyrus said drawing out his hand hinting at Liv to dance.

"I didn't know you could ballroom dance" Liv said accepting his request to dance.

"Tons of things you don't know about me"

"I'd hope not, you're my dearest friend"

"ÉL PRESIDENTE ESTÁ AQUI" A Spanish ambassador yelled.

"Le president est ici" A French women reiterated.

"Wow the foreigners know how to make a scene" Cyrus mocked.

"He's here, he's actually here..I'm actually going to be with him in public and not in the shadows" Olivia realized. Olivia continued talking to Cyrus and even talked to a few other bureaucrats. Fitzgerald eyed Olivia, he was determined to make his way over to her.

"Liv" He said softly behind her.

Her face lit up she turned around.

"Hi" She looked at him. It was unbelievable, the amount of sexual tension they shared.

"Flawless, you look absolutely flawless" Fitz complimented her.

She wanted to devour him. He wore a black tuxedo with gold cuff links that were a similar shade to her dress and his wear was gelled down more than usual, she even noticed he had a tan, a natural glow to him. Fitz tried not undress Olivia in his mind, but he couldn't help that her dress emphasized all the right things.

"No eye sex today, just dance" Cyrus cut in.

"We weren't we were just" Olivia started to say but then the musician stopped playing music.

"It's now time for the annual President and First Lady Ball Dance" The announcer said. Fitz extended out his hand, she took his hand and followed him out onto the middle of the floor. The band started playing a familiar song. Fitz made a request to play I'll Be by Edwin McCain. He knew it was a song Olivia loved dearly.

"Fitz you didn't" Liv said slow dancing with him. They were very in sync and swayed well with the rhythm.

"But I did, I know this is scary and people as you know are taking lots of photographs and writing stories but me dancing with you and soaking up your beauty in this moment is just phenomenal and I'd never want to do it with anybody else" Fitzgerald said. The floor was theirs, everyone stood and watched them dance as if it was a wedding. Fitz stopped dancing and put his hand on Olivia's waste and her neck. His lips gently caressed hers. They both pulled back smiling. It was out and no one could take their moment away from them.


End file.
